The Totally Screwed up Fan Fic that makes no sence
by ShinigamisSon
Summary: Just a screwed up version of gundam wing


Duo: Are we there yet?  
  
Trowa: No!!! For the one hundreth time!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufie: Be quiet, both of you.  
  
Trowa: You say that to much........  
  
*Trowa hits Wufie on the head with a plastic bowl*  
  
Wufie: Why did you hit me on the head with a plastic bowl on the head you weakling?!?!?  
  
Trowa: I couldnt get a frying pan through the metal decetor..........  
*Heero gets out of bath room and hits Wulfie on the head with a medal frying pan*  
  
Wulfie: Why did you hit me on the head with a frying pan you weakling??????????  
  
Heero: Because I could get it through the metal detector.  
  
Duo: Man, what a screwed up plain ride.  
  
Quatre: I dont feel to good  
  
*Duo breaks window open and throws out Quartre*  
  
*Heero hits Duo on the head with a frying pan*  
  
Duo: Why'd you do that?????  
  
Heer: I wanted Quatre to throw up on your brand new leather pants  
  
Duo: Did you plan that?  
  
Heero with W and T: Yes  
  
*Heero and trowa Threw Duo out the window*  
Wulfie: Wanna know why you both had to throw Duo out of the window?  
  
Heero: Cause I felt like it  
  
Trowa:He was anoying  
  
Wulfie: No, your both weaklings!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Trowa and heero nad to each other and pick up wulfie*  
  
Wulfie: Hey what are you guys doing????!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?1?  
  
*Wulfie starts to strugle*  
  
*trowa and heero throw Wufie out of the window*  
  
Trowa: Now what?  
  
*Heero jumps out window*  
  
*Trowa jumps out window*  
  
Quatre: OWW!!!!!!!!!! Man why'd they do that?!?!?!  
  
Duo: WWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: Uh-oh  
  
*Duo falls out of sky and lands on Quatre*  
  
Quatre: Let me guess, they through you out of the window?  
  
Duo:Yep  
  
*Wufie falls out of sky and lands on Duo*  
  
Duo: OWWW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufie: Be Quiet you WEAKLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: OoOoOo...... I'm so scared the non-weakling got thrown out of the   
window!!!!HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Wufie Jumps toward duo aobut to punch him*  
  
*Heero lands on Wufie*  
  
Wufie: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! MY BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Who`s the weakling now?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
*Trowa land on ground perfectly fine with a parachute on his back*  
  
Heero: Why didnt I think of that??  
  
Duo: Now what?  
  
Wulfie: Well Now YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Wulfie beats up duo*  
  
Duo: HEY STOP!!!!!! AHHHHHHH, OWWWW THAT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wulfie: Heres the answer to your question...... you are?!?!?!  
  
* Apes land on the planet and take over the world then blow it up y putting a bomb in a volcano*  
  
After that your probly wandering what happened to the Gundam boys.  
  
Find out in my second laugh your *ss of section  
Ten Seconds after the worl blew up  
  
Duo organism: Hi Heero Organism  
  
Heero Organism: Dont get to close to me or we'll crossed and thats considered mateing  
  
*Duo slaps Heero Organism on the back*  
  
Heero Organism: Damn you Duo Organism!!!!!!!!! Once I evolve I`m going to step on you!!!!!!!  
  
Duo Organism: Not im I step on your first!!!!  
  
*Duo Organism sprouts legs and steps on Heero Organism*  
  
Heero Organism: DAMNIT!!!!!! STOP IT DUO ORGANISM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Heero Spouts our a hand and some lysol*  
  
Heero Organism: Take this!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Heero sprays duo with Lysol*  
  
10 years later  
  
Heero: Hi Wufie  
  
Wulfie: Hey have you seen duo I want to kill him so bad for calling me a WEAKLING?  
  
Heero: Ummmmmmmmm, no. I think he`ss still in the gene pool  
  
Wulfie: Ok, hope he`ss not dead. Cause after all he is the god of death  
  
Later in Hell  
  
Duo: Keep 'em coming, hurry up now!!!! We need to give Wulfie Mad Cow disease, Heero a Heart attack,  
Trowa vomit on his brand new jeans, and Quatre to die for some unknown reason!!!!!1  
  
Demon: But master why dont you just have there Gundams explode  
  
Duo: Ok, good idea, glad I thought of it  
Demon: Ok Master............  
  
*Once all the gundam pilots got in there gundams they all blew up*  
  
Duo: Any second now they'll be comeing though that portal.  
  
3 Years later  
  
Duo; yep any second now, they'll be comeing right through that portal screeming, any second  
  
Later in heaven  
  
Quatre: Hey, wulfie do you think you could hand me the basket ball Jesus and I are going to go one on one  
  
Wulfie: Sure  
  
*Wulfie throughs basket ball toward Quatre*  
  
*The basket ball stops in thin air*  
  
*Duo Apears from no wear*  
  
Duo: You guys are suposed to be in Hell with me beig miserable!!!! All you gundam piolets fallow me to Hell  
  
G-boys: awwwwwwwwww man  
  
Back in hell  
  
Duo: now get to work and be miserable  
  
  
Survivor  
  
Duo: Man, how did I get stuck on this island  
  
Trowa: You signed up for it  
  
Duo: Oh, Yeah  
  
Duo: I forgot, why are we here  
  
Heero: Last one on the island wins a million dallors  
  
Duo: oh  
  
*Duo takes out gun*   
  
Heero:   



End file.
